Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor configured to prevent a dielectric breakdown caused by conductive particles.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a brush type motor is configured such that a stator is arranged with a magnet, a rotor core of a rotor wrapped by the stator is wound with a coil, a rotation shaft coupled to the rotor core is arranged with a commutator, and the commutator is brought into contact with a rod-shaped conductive brush applied with an electric power from outside.
In a case the commutator is rotated at a high speed while the brush is in contact with the commutator, fine conductive particles are continuously generated between the brush and the commutator, and the generated particles are accumulated and attached on an upper surface of the rotor core, whereby the conductive particles are further accumulated and attached to create various problems such as an electrical short-circuit between a commutator bar of the commutator and the rotor core, as the brush type motor increases in use.